The Years Roll On
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: Nigaito can't think of a time in his life when Kikaito hadn't been there for him.


**A/N: I triiiieeeed and faaaiiiled. I kept misspelling Kikaito and Nigaito as Komaeda and Nagito so this was a bitch to write. I also curse my computer for restarting itself every ten minutes before I could save, which is why the tense is a little weird. Please review! I! Need! Criticism!**

* * *

Nigaito can't think of a time in his life when Kikaito hadn't been there for him.

When Nigaito had been born, Kikaito had been six. According to Mokaito, Kikaito had practically raised him by himself, and never once let Nigaito out of his sight. He wouldn't even let Nigaito sleep in a crib, for fear that it might collapse, and instead pleaded to their parents to let Nigaito sleep with him.

Ever since he could remember, he had slept with Kikaito. Sleeping with Kikaito was always nice because Kikaito was warm and silent and always seemed to know when to wake Nigaito up before he got to the worst part in a nightmare. He never let Nigaito oversleep, but didn't yank him out of bed and yell at him. _The world's best alarm clock_, Nigaito thought.

When Nigaito had been getting ready for his first day in school as a six-year-old, Kikaito had been twelve and already in middle school. Nigaito of all people knew how excited Kikaito was for school, and was probably the most surprised out of them all when Kikaito skipped an entire month of classes to watch over Nigaito. If Nigaito was bullied, condescended to, or even glared at, Kikaito would be there, taking Nigaito into his arms and yelling at the person who had upset him. Nigaito was never embarrassed, not as long as it was Kikaito.

When Nigaito was eight years old, Kikaito kissed him for the first time. It was nothing more than a peck on the cheek, but it made butterflies flutter in his stomach with excitement. Kikaito kissed him regularly after that, just as long as nobody was watching, and if Nigaito was lucky, he'd get a kiss on the lips. Kikaito always beamed at him as he pulled away, as if he was the happiest person on the earth at that moment, and Nigaito would always do his best to mimic that smile.

It was impossible, of course. Nigaito was always happy with Kikaito, but Kikaito was a ray of sunshine.

When Nigaito turned ten, his parents decided to move him to another school. They said that he needed some time apart from Kikaito. Nigaito didn't understand why. Kikaito never bullied him like Akaito did to Kageito. But he had to admit that he was somewhat reliant on the blond. His smiles were reserved for Kikaito and Kikaito only, and Kikaito's most joyful grins had only been witnessed by him.

On the first day of his new school, Kikaito handed him a small grey-green plush cat and a black and white plush cat.

"_These are Carol Tea and Monokitty! Monokitty will tell Kageito if someone hurts you so he can call me, and Carol Tea is my present to you. She'll listen to all your troubles and woes! Good luck_!"

Three years passed rather uneventfully. Kikaito would turn up at the school gates at exactly 3:15PM, compliment Nigaito on how handsome he looked in his school uniform, kiss him on the forehead, and walk him home.

He had gotten "_aws_" when he was ten. When he turned eleven, they turned into "_it's nice to see two brothers caring so deeply for each other!_" When he turned twelve, he had gotten strange looks and whispers. But Nigaito didn't care. Kikaito was with him, Kikaito cared for him, and that was all that mattered.

When Nigaito turned thirteen, a girl with long caramel-brown hair dyed in several bright coloured streaks approached him on the spot behind the science labs where Nigaito ate his lunch. She was flanked by a girl with lilac hair in two straggly bunches and a girl with long pale blonde hair and black square-rimmed glasses.

"_Yo! Yo Greeny! Hey! I'm Galaco!"_

_"O-oh, yeah... You're i-in my M-Math class... My name is Shion Nigaito."_

_The girl with the lilac hair had spoken up. "Cool! We got the right one! I'm Yuzuki, by the way! Yuzuki Yukari! This is IA!"_

_"O-oh..."_

_"Anyways, it's really nice to be talking to you! Those stuffed animals are super cute-"_

_"Cut the crap, Yuzu-Yuzu. So, you're a Shion. Answer something for me. Is it true about your family?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know, is it true that everyone in your family is fucking?"_

_"Wh-what?_

_"You know, everyone in your family is extra close. I heard that Isamine and Kageito fucked, and that's why he was disowned. Isamine, I mean. And Kiaito and Taito are fucking, aren't they? Aren't you fucking the blonde one or something?"_

_"U-uh..."_

_"Aw, fuck off, Galaco. How is it even your business? His entire family could have a massive orgy every day, and it still wouldn't matter. What, you need something to masturbate to? Keep your nose in your own business."_

_"Yeah, you'd know about that. Everyone knows what they say about Yuezheng Ling and that older brother of hers-"_

_"Galaco! Stoppit! No! No 'aw come on Yuzuki'! You're being a little bitch!"_

_"Shut up Yuzuki. Yo Ling, you got Luo in in your great big infidelity? Or do you not like sharing?"_

_"Shut up, Galaco! Leave Nigaito alone! His family is none of your business! And if you don't stop, I-I'll go to Miku!"_

_"Oh look, it's little Hatsune Zumi. Why the fuck would I be scared of Miku?"_

_"Hey Galaco, stop pawing over my brother and I for a moment and think. **Zatsune Miku**.**  
**_

_..._

_"Hah! That's right! Run, run, as fast as you can!"_

_"S-sorry about that..."_

_"Ha..no problem, Yuzuki. If it helps you a little, I don't think Hagane Miku would attack you! She just has a thing against Galaco... My sisters are so weird..."_

When Nigaito turned thirteen, he made his first three friends: Yuezheng Ling, the Chinese transfer student, Yuzuki Yukari, daughter of the famous pop star Lily, and Hatsune Zumi, younger stepsister of Hatsune Miku and girlfriend of Shion Kaiko.

"_No...don't mind me... I guess I was a little surprised... I thought Kaiko would end up with Mikuo... she's always talking about him and they've been friends for ages..."_

_"Aaaaa! Nigaitoooo! Stop making Zumi feel bad about herself!_

_"No, Yuzuki, it's okay. We kind of decided not to tell anyone... not yet... we don't really want to surprise anyone too bad... Especially her family... Aaaah... Isamine was disowned because he wanted to pursue a musical career with his friends and and Mokaito was forbidden to enter their house ever again because he came out as gay..."_

_"I see what you mean. No need to worry, just saying. I'm pretty sure Mikuo's stalking Luo. It's beginning to piss Qingxian and Yuuma off because he keeps interrupting them in bed."_

_"Oh...Ling...how do you know that, anyways?"_

_"Don't ask, Nigaito. Just don't ask_."

Kikaito was glad that he had made friends. Of course he was, what reason would he have to not be glad? He pet Nigaito on the head and congratulated him and Nigaito reassured him, just in case, that just because he had friends definitely did not mean that he would forget about Kikaito. Kikaito laughed, said he knew, and marched Nigaito back into the house to help him with his homework.

During Nigaito's fourteenth Christmas dinner, Shion Kaiko came out as a lesbian to her family and kissed Hatsune Zumi under a strategically-placed mistletoe. Kageito had clapped loudly, tugging at Zeito's sleeve for him to look. Zeito had remained straight-faced but had given his younger sister a thumbs-up later. Kaito cheered for her and urged Kiaito to do so as well by pulling him away from his spot next to Taito on the couch. Taito slunk off into the shadows -possibly to plot Kaito's death- and Akaito and Zatsune whooped and cackled.

Kikaito grinned at Kaiko and congratulated her on her braveness. Nigaito told Zumi that he'd always support her, and Zumi responded with a cheerful "_So will I!_" and skipped away to join Kaiko.

Nigaito had felt guilty for not saying anything about him and Kikaito, after all, what if Kikaito needed Nigaito to be brave instead? But Kikaito laughed and told him he was overthinking the whole situation and kissed him quickly under another mistletoe.

Later, Kikaito took him aside and told him that their parents expected him to get a job soon, but he probably wouldn't be able to find a good one because he had dropped out of highschool and wasn't particularly good at anything at all. Nigaito had cried, because it was his fault that Kikaito had abandoned his duties to take care of him, and Kikaito had taken him into his arms and reassured him that it was fine, that he would be happy to take care of Nigaito for the rest of his life, and told Nigaito that he loved him for the hundredth time.

On the morning of Nigaito's fifteenth Valentine's Day, Akaito had waltzed into the family dining room, announced that he was twenty-five years old, able to make his own decisions, and was engaged to Zatsune. The tone of the morning immediately flipped from peaceful to chaotic. Zeito choked on his cereal and Kageito started clapping again. Kaito and Kaiko congratulated him, Taito started laughing hysterically, Kiaito whined, and their parents screamed in outrage. Kikaito covered Nigaito's ears like he had done when he was a child and Nigaito quietly thanked him.

When the overall chaos had died away, Kikaito led Nigaito to the lake behind their house and asked if he would like to swim. Nigaito liked swimming with Kikaito because he knew for sure that Kikaito would never let him drown or get hurt. He trusted Kikaito, and he wasn't sure if he trusted anybody else.

On the afternoon of Nigaito's fifteenth Valentine's Day, he told Kikaito that he loved him for the first time. Kikaito had immediately stopped talking and had stared at him before tackling him into the lake and then kissing him senseless when he had surfaced and was able to breathe.

Two hours later, on their way back to the house, they spotted Kageito and Zeito sleeping in the shade of a tree, arms wrapped around each other. Nigaito had been glad. After all Zeito was the most isolated of them all, and it was nice to know that someone had finally managed to get close to him. Kikaito helped him change into dry clothes when they were back inside, apologised for tackling him into a lake, and kissed him again.

During a rainy afternoon of Nigaito's sixteenth year of life, a teacher approached him at school while Zumi, Ling, and Yuzuki were elsewhere and led him to her desk. There was a concerned light in her eyes, and she had asked if one of his older brothers had ever forced him into something.

"_What's the name of the one always following you around? Ah yes, Kikaito_."

Nigaito had been confused and slightly angry. Kikaito had never forced him to do something. If Nigaito didn't want to do something, he'd either try and reason with him, or help him do it. If Kikaito didn't want him to see something, he didn't drag him away from it. He asked if Nigaito would like to do something else. Nigaito listened to Kikaito more often than not these days. He wasn't the smartest of them all, but he was definitely smarter than Nigaito, and he actually cared about Nigaito.

So he had answered no. She had looked disappointed. Had she _wanted_ him to say horrible things about Kikaito?

_"Are you sure? Anything at all, Nigaito. You can tell me. If he's ever upset you in any way, or forced you into anything, you can tell me. If he's ever hurt you, you can tell me. I can help you. I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_"No, Miss Megurine... he's never hurt me, or forced me into anything. He's...really nice..._."

She had walked away, and it wasn't long before a brunette teacher with orange-red eyes had approached him, a grin on her face.

_"Don't worry, kid. Luka freaks out about siblings. It was the same a few years back with the Kagamines. She practically tailed them. Don't worry, she'll leave you alone soon."_

_"...Thank you, Miss Sakine_."

During Nigaito's sixteenth year of life, everyone wanted to know about him and his brother. Nigaito didn't understand. He loved Kikaito, more than he was 'supposed to' and he'd never tell them that. They probably wouldn't care, anyways. They only wanted him to say cruel words and make Kikaito out as some kind of rapist. Kikaito had never forced him into anything, Kikaito loved him, Kikaito cared for him, and Kikaito listened to him. He had never hurt him, and so that was what Nigaito said.

They trailed away, looking disappointed, and Kikaito would always grin when Nigaito told him.

_"And have I forced you into anything?"_

_"Never."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Kikaito, I'm sure."_

_"Okay. Thank you, I just wanted to know myself."_

Lately, Kikaito's touches and kisses had become more teasing, more passionate. Nigaito didn't mind. He liked being kissed, as long as it was Kikaito kissing him. He was becoming too dependent on him, but he didn't care. Kikaito wouldn't leave him all alone one day, would he?

Of course he wouldn't.

When Nigaito turned seventeen, his parents told him one day that they would be moving away soon, without Kikaito. They said that Kikaito was dangerous to him, that Kikaito would try to hurt him soon and would snap in the end.

_Kikaito had needs_, they had told him, _and he's only making you trust him so he can use you later._

Nigaito didn't understand. Zeito and Kageito were practically glued together, Kiaito and Taito flung themselves at each other and cut each other to ribbons every chance they got, and it was _him_ being separated from _Kikaito_? For the first time in his life, Nigaito stopped being shy and calm and became furious. _It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!_ Even Taito got pleasant smiles and hugs, yet he and Kikaito got dirty looks and whispers. Did no one wonder why Taito wore the swaths of bandages around his body?

He was still angry when he went to meet Kikaito but his anger quickly dissipated when Kikaito pulled him into a hug. Kikaito _knew_. Kikaito knew, and he reassured Nigaito that he knew what to do and that he didn't have to worry.

If anyone else had tried to reassure Nigaito, he would've turned away from them. But it was Kikaito and he trusted Kikaito, and if Kikaito said that he didn't need to worry, he could relax.

A week later, in the dead of the night, a black van pulled up to their house. Kikaito grabbed Nigaito's hand and led him out of the house and helped him into the van. Mokaito and Isamine Kaito sat in the front seats, and the rest of the Shion family, sans parents, were already comfortably seated.

Nigaito was confused but Kikaito knew what he was doing so he didn't protest when Kikaito kissed his forehead and urged him to go to sleep. Kikaito knew what he was doing, Kikaito had it all planned out, and that meant that Nigaito...could...sleep...

When Nigaito turned eighteen years old, he was living with his family in a large apartment in the city. Kaito had apparently made a lot of money working at a recording studio. They lived quite uneventfully. Their parents begged for them to return home, and threatened to get a lawyer, but Nigaito was eighteen and Kageito was a day away from turning eighteen. Nigaito never questioned the sudden move, and no one ever approached him to explain it.

It was okay, though. Kikaito was with him, Kikaito was there for him, and that meant that Nigaito would be okay.

Akaito married Zatsune and moved away. Kiaito attempted to move away, but was halted by Taito. Kaiko invited Zumi to live with them, and she moved into Akaito's room. Nigaito's and Kikaito's rooms were joined together, so he could always go to Kikaito's room in case of nightmares. Not that he had them anymore. It was just nice being around Kikaito.

Nigaito lost his virginity to Kikaito at age nineteen. Akaito would hint at it in every single conversation that they had after that, and eventually Nigaito gave up and asked Zeito to relay his messages to Akaito to avoid facing him. Zeito had figured out why soon enough, but instead of being disgusted like Nigaito had predicted, he merely shrugged.

Later, when Nigaito thought about it, he supposed Zeito's reaction made sense. After all, he was one to talk. He finally met the Kagamines that Sakine Meiko went on and on about, and the older of the two, Kagamine Rin, spent the entire afternoon asking him if he was ashamed of being in love with Kikaito.

He answered no and Rin clapped him on the back so hard that he choked.

Other members of their family visited occasionally. Their second aunt scowled at them and scolded them for disgracing the Shion name, and even attempted to drag Kageito away, remarking that he was the youngest, and so still 'could be saved'.

Zeito had not been pleased, and their second aunt had never visited again.

Their grandparents and first and third aunts had also been extremely disappointed, yelling at them for sinning. They had only shut up when Kiaito started crying.

Nigaito felt slightly guilty. He loved Kikaito, he really did, but his grandparents had always been cheerful and kind, and seeing them so angry because of him saddened him greatly. This sadness, however, was quickly forgotten when Kikaito took his hand the day later and announced that he would be taking them all to the beach. Nigaito did not particularly enjoy sunlight, and Zeito and Kageito hated it, but he did like the water. Kageito had protested and whined and Kaiko had scolded him for being childish and tied him to one of the seats in Mokaito's van.

There were things Nigaito enjoyed more than swimming, of course, such as reading, sleeping, drinking tea, repairing his stuffed animals, and just spending time with Kikaito.

Nigaito was twenty-one when Kaiko had passed an urgent request for an immediate family meeting. Twenty minutes later, the entire family was seated at the round table in the new Shion Household.

Nigaito didn't know what he had expected. Perhaps Kaiko had found a well-paid job and was looking for congratulations. Perhaps she was now engaged to Zumi. Nigaito hoped not. Their family would throw a fit if she called them all there to tell them that.

But instead of a diamond ring or a cheque, Kaiko pulled out a stack of papers marked with birth times and kidnap records.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Nigaito was twenty-one when he learnt his parents were not his parents, and he had actually been born to a couple named Sonika and Gumiya.

Kaiko and Kaito were brother and sister, and were the children of actor Aoki Lapis and Soune Taya. Kiaito's parents were named Yowane Haku and Akita Nero, and Taito's mother was a woman named Juon Kiku who was rumoured to kill her husbands shortly after she got married to them. Kikaito's parents were a couple named Akita Neru and Hagane Len. Zeito was the son of a Kagene Rei and an Avanna, and Akaito was the son of a French model named CUL and an author named Oliver. Kageito's parents were outsiders, outcasts whose house had been burned down in a strange accident. Mokaito was the only one who had actually been born to the parents that had raised them, and Isamine Kaito had been picked up from the streets.

Nigaito was twenty-one when he met his real parents for the first time. Sonika and Gumiya lived in a large townhouse painted neon yellow. The door, painted green, swung open at his touch, and he was greeted by a woman with short green hair wearing a yellow jacket. A man with lime-green hair and orange goggles hanging around his neck stood by her side.

"_Hello. I'm Sonika. We were just going out. How can I help you?"_

_"...Hello... M-my name is Nigaito...uh...I'm your son..."_

_"...What?"_

_"I'm your-"_

_"I heard you. What I want to know is what you're playing at."_

_"...Uh...?"_

_"You know. Who paid you to do this. Was it Gumi? Tell her that she's had her fun."_

_"N-no..."_

_"Stop it, Sonika, you're scaring him."_

_"Fine then... Oh...well, then... what do you want?"_

_"I'm your-"_

_"You're not! My son was taken away by the nurse and I've been trying to find him ever since. You can't be my Nigaito. Do you want a meal? A place to sleep-"_

_"I'm your son."_

_"STOPPIT-"_

_"Sonika!"_

_"I-I'm sorry. I'll go now-"_

_"Wait...stop...what's that thing in your hand?"_

_"...Oh...this is Carol Tea..."_

_"Let me see it...it's there! Oh, god, Gumiya! Do you see it? Do you remember this? I-I made this for him before he was born...the signature is still there...! And if you rip the seams behind the head open...! I-It's still there! The charm is still there! I made this! I made this and I hid it under his blankets when he finally went to sleep! Do you see this, Gumiya!"_

_"...Holy shi-"_

_"Nigaito! You're Nigaito! You're Nigaito, aren't you- oh god! He is Nigaito! Can't you s-see the resemblance! Gumiya, look! Gumiya, look! He has the birthmark! On the side of his neck!"_

_"Oh god, oh god, oh go-"_

_"Nigaito! Nigaito! You've finally come back home... I'm sorry, I just- I finally found you again_!"

On that day, in a sweltering afternoon, the city echoes with yells and sobs from all around.

_"Kaito, Kaito, I gave up after Kaiko disappeared as well... Kaito and Kaiko came back...! Kaito and Kaiko came back!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kaito was taken away, and two years later I let Kaiko be taken away as well... Kaiko, Kaito..."_

_"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Tone Rion, reporting to you from Central Square, where Aoki Lapis and Soune Taya have finally been reunited with their children- what are your names? Kaiko and Kaito, right? Kaiko and Kaito have been found! I repeat, Kaiko and Kaito have been found!"_

_..._

_"N-N-Nero...! He looks like me! H-H-He l-looks like me! N-Nero, he has to be... Nero...! It's Kiaito...! It has to be Kiaito! L-look at him...!"_

_"Um...M-Mrs. Yowane...p-please don't cry... Uh... th-the name o-of your nurse w-was Hana Lyons, r-right...? Uhm- sh-she had th-the birth certificate ch-changed a little... I have the documents K-Kaiko gave me here..."_

_"Nero! Nero! He h-has d-documents! Nero, it's Kiaito!"_

_"Oh my god- Kiaito! Kiaito! We couldn't find you- oh, it's definitely Kiaito, it's definitely him."_

_"M-mom? M-mom, are you okay?"_

_"Ah, she's fainted. Come in... get up, Haku...your son just came home!"_

_..._

_"Taito? Taito! My little boy's come home! I thought Jon took you away, I thought Jon took you away when we were divorced...! Taito! Taito, darling, mummy's so sorry... Mummy thought they were all in on it... when it was Hana who took my little darling away! Mummy won't let her get away with it, don't worry...! Don't cry, darling, don't cry... Mummy's finally got to see you again..."_

_..._

_"...My...ray..of sunshine...my ray of sunshine c-came h-home! H-he's back! Len, he's back!"_

_"Ohhhhhh..."_

_"Kikaito...I thought you were dead, Kikaito... I'm your mother Kikaito... and I abandoned you when I thought you were gone forever..."_

_"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, the brat's alive. The. Brat. Is. Alive. You little fuck. I have waited so fucking long to see you again, and you cling to your mother? Get over here you little shit, I need proof that you're not a phantom- stop fucking grinning at me like that. I actually cared about you, get over it you little fuck. Goddammit, why are you as tall as me..."_

...

_"I missed you Zeito, I missed you, I missed you...mother's finally got to see you again... I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"_

_"I'm kind of angry that you didn't come home earlier, but- oh well. Come here... You didn't have anyone, did you? Yeah, I thought so. Sorry. I didn't want anyone to go through what I went through as a kid, but instead I made you go through all of that alone and I left you in the care of a lunatic...Sorry about that."_

_"...You left me in the care of a lunatic and a drunk."_

_"I'm sorry, Zeito, mother's sorry-"_

_"No. It's okay, Avann- mom. I'm glad I got to meet you."_

_..._

_"I'm so glad you're alive, I'm so glad you're okay, you're alive, you're alive, you're alive-"_

_"I'm probably never going to forgive you for not coming home earlier and leaving me all alone with Oliver, you know. But you're my son, and I do care about you- and, god, I'm turning into Oliver, but... Come here. You're my son and I'll let it slide just this once."_

_..._

_"Kiyoooteruuuuuuuuu! Come seeeeee! It's Mew's kid! It's Mew's kid!"_

_"Kageito? Iroha, are you sure it's him- oh. It is. I remember holding you as a baby... you've grown a lot, but you're definitely Kageito... I'm so, so sorry about your mother... I was her cousin... If I had just stayed with her a moment longer, than the maid would've given up- it was the maid that burnt her house to the ground, wasn't it? Oh god, I'm sorry..."_

_"Pah, stop being so apologetic, Kiyoteru! I know it was sad, but that was the past and this is the present."_

_"Mommy, who's this?"_

_"Oh- Kaai, you're supposed to be studying for the spelling bee! Kiyoteru, I told you to make sure she doesn't get out of her room. Oh wait- sorry, Kageito. I forgot about you for a second. Anyways, this is our second daughter, Kaai Yuki! Our first is Miki and she's away on a school trip."_

_"Hey Daddy, is he my bwother?"_

_"Not technically-"_

_"Of course, Kaai! We're gonna be one big happy family together! Oh man, this is gonna be so fun!"_

_"...I'm twenty-one years old."_

_"Ooh! Kageito! You can speak! And yeah, but so? Your family situation was pretty shitty, no offence! We're one big family from now on! How does that sound?"_

_"Okay, I guess..."_

_"Mommy! Mommy look! Big bwother's smiling behind his scarf! Look!"_

...

Nigaito was twenty-one when his 'parents', Hana and Christopher Lyons were arrested for kidnap, thievery, several counts of attempted murder, the murder of Mew Lin, arson, and destruction of public property. Gumiya's fingers dug into his shoulder in anger, but Nigaito didn't feel them. Iroha, for once, was stony-faced, as she watched Hana protest her innocence. Nigaito had never heard of Mew, but he guessed that she had been a good woman. He'd ask Iroha about her later.

Strangely enough, Hana and Christopher died eight months later. Their mutilated torsos had been discovered pinned to the concrete walls by several tailoring scissors and they had been stabbed multiple times with what was assumed to be two large, rectangular blades. Their limbs had been scattered around the prison blocks, and their heads had been jammed in a toilet. The murders were strangely similar to the ones done twenty-six years ago by a killer nicknamed 'The Cursed One' because of the cryptic curse-like messages written on the walls.

Experts had translated the words written in blood this time to be: '_I have found him, I have found him, I can finally rest'_

Nigaito didn't bother giving the police the valuable information that Taito had been born twenty-six years ago. He doubted anyone would care, anyways. The newspeople were too hyped up about the sudden appearance of the children of two of the most famous people in the country to properly cover the murder.

He visits Akaito later. He is spending time with his parents. Akaito's father, Oliver, is lanky and blonde and blind in one eye. CUL is tall and commanding and despite her cruel words, her eyes shine in affection every time she glances at her son.

Akaito grinned at him and had asked Nigaito if his feelings towards Kikaito had changed at all. Nigaito had froze and quickly excused himself.

Had they? Did he still love Kikaito? Were they somehow less close now?

How ridiculous. Of course not. His feelings for Kikaito had never been sibling love, and Kikaito was the only one he trusted, after all.

He goes back to the Shion Household to find Kikaito. Kikaito is sitting on his bed in his room, looking uncharacteristically dejected. When he sees Nigaito, he brightens and moves over to make space for him. Nigaito sits himself down in Kikaito's lap, throws his arms around him, and asks if he thinks that they're going to drift apart now just because they're not siblings anymore, which is really a ridiculous notion, because they had always loved each other more than what was considered the norm, and it would be idiotic to assume that Nigaito no longer held feelings for him.

Kikaito laughs and tells him of course not, but he is much happier from that moment on.

Nigaito is twenty-five years old when Kikaito starts working at the same recording studio as Kaito. Three years and a lot of other part-time jobs later, Kikaito has made enough money for him and Nigaito to move into a house next to the beach. Nigaito is immensely pleased that he will be able to swim whenever he wants to, and Kikaito pokes his cheek until the silly grin on his face widens.

He receives news that Ling has started a band and is moving back to China to perform, Zumi and Kaiko have their own game show courtesy of Taya, and Yuzuki is finally getting the attention and praise that she deserves for her singing. Taito tells him excitedly that he has a younger sister -a white-haired girl named Tei- and regularly visits his mother to see them both. Nigaito does not dare ask what he does for a living, especially when he finds a series of bloodied drill bits and several ice picks hidden in his coat.

Kageito is working for Iroha at her restaurant and Zeito works at an amusement park where he spends most of his time scaring bratty children with promises of cannibalism and murder. Kiaito tries and fails to succeed at something, and like Kikaito, relies on Kaito for money. Kaito does not seem to mind and is still singing. Isamine Kaito's band rolls on towards fame, and Mokaito works as a vet. He laughs and says that he enjoys the interactions with both the animals and their owners when Nigaito asks him about his job.

Nigaito is sure that Akaito and Zatsune are loan sharks, but he does not pry, and even though he does not mention it, he knows that Akaito is glad for this. Especially when he announces that Zatsune is two months pregnant with a baby girl.

_"We're gonna name her Akaiko. Yeah, I know, real creative, but fuck if I care. I also always told Kaiko I'd do something to honour all the times she's helped me out over the years, and I guess that this is it_."

Akaito still teases him about his and Kikaito's sex life, and occasionally slips in a remark about marriage. Nigaito understands the point behind marriage, and the supposed 'specialness' of it, but he does not see why he and Kikaito need to buy shiny bits of metal and listen to a priest drone on to confirm their love for each other. He politely tells Akaito that a marriage will not be necessary, and Akaito shrugs.

Nigaito is twenty-nine years old when Akaiko is born, and whereas Nigaito is happy for Akaito, Kikaito is ecstatic, and so, a year later, Nigaito and Kikaito end up adopting an infant girl dumped on the streets named Ring Suzune.

Their second aunt visits Akaito and Zatsune in the dead of the night and tries to steal Akaiko away from them, claiming that they do not deserve to take care of such a beautiful child. On her fourth attempt, she is arrested and jailed for grabbing Akaiko and trying to set the house on fire, and Nigaito sleeps just a little better knowing that both Kikaito and Ring are safe.

It is only when Ring is four years old and playing with Carol Tea does Nigaito realize something.

"_Hey, Kikaito...where'd you get Carol Tea, anyways?"_

_"Oh, Mokaito gave her to me. He told me to give her to you, that you would need her in the future."_

_"Where'd Mokaito get her?"_

_"Hana threw her away when she took you away. Mokaito scavenged it from the garbage and realized what it was."_

_"...So...he...knew?"_

_"That's why he snuck us out of the house, I'm guessing. I wonder why he didn't go to the police when Kaito was taken away."_

_"If he did that, I would've never met you."_

_"Oh, then it worked out for the best!"_

Nigaito silently thanks Mokaito. Nigaito would've liked to grow up normally with Sonika and Gumiya, and he would've liked Kikaito to grow up normally with Len and Neru. But that would mean that he would've never met Kikaito, and when Kikaito and Ring are finally asleep, Nigaito wonders aloud if he would've spent his entire life feeling as if something was missing.

Would he have managed to find Kikaito at some point in his life, had he not grown up with him? He doubted it. Gumiya and Sonika were adventurers, always travelling, always exploring, and he would've gone along with them. Maybe, just maybe, he would've met Kikaito at a tea store, or at a beach...maybe at some point in his life Kikaito would've saved him from drowning, or maybe...

Still thinking of ways that he could've met Kikaito in another life, Nigaito falls asleep. He dreams of his childhood, of Kikaito.

Kikaito had always been there for him, and hopefully, hopefully he would be there for him for many years to come.


End file.
